


London Calling

by Goethicite



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goethicite/pseuds/Goethicite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel isn't an only child.  Sometimes Danny wishes she was.  OR My Brother-in-Law is James Bond</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by myself and spell check. Please let me know if you see any errors.

There was a man behind Steve’s desk. Kono raised an eyebrow at Chin, who shrugged. Steve scrunched up his face in a ‘I am both annoyed and confused by this situation’ look. Danny though. Danny hissed between his front teeth like an angry cat. “Bodie, what the fuck are you doing here?”

Bodie, a big man (maybe bigger than Steve) with haole pale skin and blue eyes, smiled a merry line of perfectly white teeth. “Well, you’ve been nicked, mate. Rachel threw a benny over the blower. Something about a family affair gone balls-up. And the Cow sent me to get the whole story. Now, aren’t you going to introduce your mates there?” He laced her fingers together and propped his chin on them. The movement made his thin jacket gape. A section of brown leather was visible looping around his shoulder. Steve’s mind screamed ‘Gun.’

Danny glared, his eyes narrow and dangerous. “It’s okay guys. He’s my brother in law, Billy Bodie.” To the stranger he snapped, “I’m not going to even bother with niceties here, ‘cause you probably already read their department files.”

“Well, I do have such a /good/ working relationship with US law enforcement.” Bodie’s lips lost their curl as he leaned forward. “Rachel wants Mattie’s head on a pike for hurting you and your parents. I’m to get the details from you. So we can ‘make a case’.”

Steve could feel Danny radiate rage from several feet away. Surprisingly, his partner didn’t fly off the handle, just lowering his voice to a growl. “Since when did CI-5‘s jurisdiction supersede the FBI?”

“Since Cowley said so.” Danny hissed again as the reply, rolling his head and leaning over Steve’s desk until he was eye to eye with the man. Bodie leaned forward as well. “Those tossers your brother is pissing about with aren’t on our Christmas card list either, Danny-boy. We’re doing you no favors.”  
Danny raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Bullshit, babe. Your mob doesn’t think I can handle this.”  
Bodie moved closer until their noses almost touched. “Doyle thinks you can’t hack it. Personal involvement.” He let the words linger on his tongue with a Chesire smile. If he’d been a cat, he would have licked the cream off his whiskers.

“You aren’t a cop. You’re a goddamn thug, William Andrew Phillip Bodie. And tell Cowley to fuck himself.” Danny spat out in a low monotone none of his team had ever heard before. Pushing violently back from the desk, he ordered, “Get out of my office.”

“Of course, guv,” Bodie drawled, tipping an imaginary hat. “I’ll just pop off and do the job you lot don’t have the bullocks for, shall I?” He pushed smoothly to his feet, shouldering past Danny carelessly. Pausing in front of the rest of 5-0, he made a mock grave face. “Commander McGarret, Officer Kelly, Officer Kalakaua, such a pleasure to meet you all.” Danny’s bellow of incoherent rage had him moving out the door with a wicked chuckle. Through the office window, the team could see a slight, curly haired man appear from the file room to join him. Bodie’s friend gave a cheery wave as they both left the bullpen.

Steve let out the breath he’d been holding sine Danny had gone steel stiff. “That’s Rachel’s brother?”

“Half-brother,” Danny correct, rubbing his temples. “The bastard raiding our files is Doyle, his partner. Fucking nutcases make you look soft and cuddly, McGarret.”  
Kono eyed Danny warily. “What’s CI-5?”

Danny smiled reassuringly at her. “Think FBI falls for the US Marshals and they have a love child with Steve’s tendency towards psychotic violence and a habit of talking like James Bond.” Kono didn’t look reassured by the description.

“Can he find your brother?” Chin asked neutrally.

With a shrug, Danny averted his eyes. “If it were just Bodie, no. But since they’re on assignment... They may even turn Mattie over to the FBI once their done pumping him for info. If he doesn’t get himself dead resisting. Fuck. I need to call Rachel. There’s no way in hell she asked for this. She knows what Bodie’s like.”

Laying a hand on his partner’s shoulder, Steve sighed. “It’ll be okay Danny. I’ve got some friends at MI-6. They can always ‘borrow’ Matt…”

“Don’t help me right now, Steve.” Danny didn’t shrug off his hand, but he looked up seriously at his partner. “Mattie fucked up. Now Cowley has a reason to crucify him. I can’t fix this. Hell, I don’t want to fix this. We’re not going to do anything. Maybe Rachel can talk them into giving Mattie back when the time comes. But until then, if we try to play hardball with them, we will lose.” Danny caught Steve’s elbow as he enunciated each word in the last part of his statement. “I’m serious, Steven. These people play on the same level you used to. They will eat us alive if we cross them.”

Steve didn’t look convinced but he nodded anyways. “Fine. I won’t mess with it.” Danny didn’t look convinced. But he accepted Steve’s promise for the moment.  
“Research day?” Kono asked. “Cause I need caffeine to deal with the tension levels here.” Danny nodded, and life at 5-0 reverted back to normal. At least, until a call came in about a Yakuza drug shipment being disguised as imported marble, and Steve and Kono blew up a Gulfstream jet.

 **Epilogue**

Call from Wakiki Comfort Inn to London:  
(begin call)

Caller (male): Four-Five for Alpha One.

Woman: Hold for Alpha One, Four-Five.

(beeping)

Recipient (male): Alpha One.

Caller: We had to bodge the job, sir. The Yankees nearly caught me taking a butchers at their files. Three-Seven gave his brother-in-law some aggro to put’em off the scent. But I’ll bet you my next paycheck they’re on to us.

Recipient: I willnae take that bet, Four-Five. Now, properly if you please.

Caller: Sorry, sir. I sent the pictures of the files to Betty. Despite the 5-0 team showing up earlier than expected, I was able to get everything we needed. Three-Seven provided an excellent distraction. However, we’re nicked, sir.

Recipient: Your cheek is more insubordinate than humorous, laddie. I’ll see you and your partner in my office when you get back. Obviously you need a refresher, if a simple reconnaissance job is too difficult to do properly.

(muffled voices, words indistinguishable)

Caller 2 (different male): Yes, sir. Apologies, sir. We’ll see you in thirty-six hours.

Recipient: Very well, Three-Seven. Both of you sleep on the return flight. I need you lads on your bikes here.

Caller 2: Yes, sir.

(end call)


End file.
